Hype
by TakingBackSunday
Summary: Sequel to 'What if'. The public's modern, magical...literally..., fairytale told through the tabloids. Will the media tear Draco and Hermione apart?
1. Liberation

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the **plot**. Don't take what I have claimed as mine you hoe bags! (smiles)

Hype. It is Friday of the third week of July. Hahaha, I'm really cutting it close. (Notice I really did begin this July, but it is now December, I really suck.)

Thank you for all your support and feedback on What If; and I hope it continues onto this sequel!

Yea, I know- it's like a million months late, but at least it's out, right?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Draco Malfoy- Liberation **

Azkaban Prison; if the feat could be done, the prisoners would be escaping in masses. That is quite obvious. So- Why _were _witches and wizards flocking in hundreds _to _the dreaded prison? This was the location Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, found appropriate to announce the fate of Draco Alexander Malfoy (20). Three days ago, the Ministry of Magic revealed to the Wizarding public that essential evidence has been uncovered; evidence which _may_ prove Mr. Malfoy **innocent**. The evidence itself, however, was left unknown. Adding more fuel to the fire of curiosity burning within the Wizarding World.

This vast wildfire of curiosity eventually resulted in the hundreds, perhaps thousands, standing before the grand podium positioned at the dreary entrance of the prison; all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Minister of Magic. After a wait of roughly three hours, Minister Fudge finally decided to make an appearance. Ministry Officials, most especially Aurors, secured the areas closest to the podium; prepared for any sort of attack. He gave a slight smile, and upon seeing this, there was an audible (a somewhat relieved, hopeful) sigh shared between the thousands gathered. Clearly the crowd was in favor of the liberation of Mr. Malfoy.

The little conversation still ongoing ceased once the minister cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen.

"As you know, evidence has been acquired; evidence which posed the possibility of freeing Draco Malfoy from the confides of this prison. You all also know he was convicted of murdering his father nearly a year ago.

"These past three days, the evidence has been under heavy surveillance. Why? You all ask why, I see the question from your expressions, why? Why must we keep _what _this evidence is unknown? The evidence is not a memory we have extracted from a witness, it is nothing of that sort. The evidence cannot be kept in a vault at Gringotts or be charmed to be kept from prying eyes! The evidence is a child! A child that was more or less conceived the very moment Lucius Malfoy was being murdered. Again, **why **is this important? Draco Alexander Malfoy fathered this child-" Fudge paused. Giving his audience a moment to absorb his words while he sorted his pieces of parchment out. He again cleared his throat after his brief pause.

"The child's grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy, approached me; (amusingly frantic, might I add) claiming the child, Dylan Lucius Malfoy, was created October 13th- 9:17 in the morning.

"Examinations of Lucius Malfoy's body tell of the precise moment of his death. Dylan's grandfather was murdered precisely 9:21 the morning of October 13th. Four minutes after the creation of the future heir of the Malfoy empire; the creation of a life which would have been his grandson.

"The question is yet again present on your expressions my fellow witches and wizards. How can this notion be proved! I quote Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy : 'There are potions for everything these days, Cornelius.' Rest assured, I had the best potion masters and mistresses brew their finest potions; countless times. Avoiding any possible margin of error. Forty-eight hours have been devoted to the brewing of these intricate potions; I myself oversaw the process along with many of my Ministry officials.

"And each potion, my dears, resulted as such:

Dylan Lucius Malfoy

**Date conceived : **October 13th

**Time of day : **9:17 in the morning

**Conceived by : **Draco Alexander Malfoy and Hermione Ann Granger

(_see page seven through nine for an in-depth explanation of the potions used during those grueling forty-eight hours_)

The reaction was thunderous, the Minister's audience applauded for what seemed to be hours; the thousands present quickly realized Draco Malfoy was innocent!

(And yes, I can admit, I went a little crazy with delight myself)

Grinning, _yes-_ **grinning**, the Minster proceeded to speak.

"Yes, my dears, I also join in your celebration; we all knew the young man never would have committed such a murder. I have yet to formally announce his fate, so if you hadn't caught on; Draco Alexander Malfoy has been pardoned of all charges against him. He is innocent!"

He is innocent.

**--End Article--**

_Five hours after Draco's release from Azkaban._

**(London, England; Hermione's flat)**

"That bastard." He hissed, seething; Draco Malfoy was seated on the miserable piece of furniture Hermione called a sofa. Hermione Granger, the mother of his child (and his _girlfriend_), sat beside him; massaging his bloody knuckles. Upon seeing the flat she had been unwillingly confined to, for nearly a year- Draco was overwhelmed with uncontrollable anger. So he hit…

..the wall nearest to him-repeatedly.

"If you're quite through, Draco darling-" Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, began calmly; grandchild, Dylan Malfoy, cradled gently in her arms.

"_Through_, Mother? He managed to produce misery not only in my life, but in the lives of Hermione and our son! My cell in Azkaban was in better condition than this foul flat! So in response to your question, Mother- no; I am not through. I will not be through until Ronald fucking Weasley is given what he deserves."

"I assure you _no _one will be through until Ronald Weasley is given what he deserves, Draco. I lost a husband because of that repulsive man. But we have countless conferences with Fudge, which are merely days from today, to discuss Weasley. I do not want to waste my breath on him anymore than I already have unless I am testifying against him!

"So please, may we discuss why, Hermione dear, you lived in such poor conditions? I was under the impression you were an Auror?" Lady Malfoy sat herself, rather reluctantly, on a worn armchair.

Draco, seizing her petite left hand in his unharmed right hand, trained his eyes on the decaying hardwood floor of the flat; certain her response would not be pleasing. He felt Hermione glance at him swiftly before giving his mother her reply.

"It appears mothering the child of a convict sentenced to life in prison cannot be on you resume as an Auror. 'It would create too much of a bruise on the image of our special forces, Miss Granger, you can understand that can't you?' They had an insane notion I would abuse my power as an Auror , somehow use my authority to free Draco- it's ridiculous! I was stripped of all my rankings, evicted from the housing offered to us at headquarters, and I was five months pregnant. I had decided to stay with my Mum and Dad while I considered how to support the child growing in me with every breath I took. But Ron insisted he had found a flat that was just a short distance from headquarters…I graciously refused; as you know he simply forced me. I was so frightened that if I didn't do what he asked of me, Draco would receive the Kiss. And I would have done anything to prevent that from happening." Hermione finished in a soft whisper.

Respecting his mother's wish of ceasing anymore talk of the Weasel, Draco swallowed the intense urge to explode into another enraged tirade.

"…Do not blame yourself, Draco. None of this can be blamed on anyone but _him_." Narcissa at once read the guilt in the stormy eyes of her only son. "Moving on- I would be smitten if you and your _family_-" She paused, a gentle smile on her lips, "-called Malfoy Manor home until the chaos, which will ensue soon enough, dies down."

"Would you like to call Malfoy Manor home, at least for now-" Draco watched her eyes roam about the flat; with an expression he could not read. "- or would you rather stay here?

"Whichever you choose I will be calling home as well…"

* * *

Wow, that's one tough choice- Malfoy Manor or the dingy flat! But her expression _was_ unreadable… she may have plans for her two boys and that flat…or should I say… **I **may have plans! 

How did you like it?

It is five in the morning. This is how sorry I am for taking so long to update.

Review, review, review.

Ps. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my second version of chapter one. It came to me while I was laying in bed three in the morning. I do my best thinking early morning, can you tell? Hehe.

Again, review! Please?

Kristine.


	2. Morning

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the **plot**. Don't take what I have claimed as mine! (smiles)

I'm tremendously pleased with all the feedback! Thank you so much! Love you!

Hmm, wonder where Hermione chooses to reside…

Here I go…

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

She placed a gentle kiss on his pale cheek. "Although your offer to endure a difficult existence in this flat touches me, Draco, I don't think _I_ can endure such an existence any longer…

"Home is Malfoy Manor to me now, Draco."

**000**

**Draco Malfoy, a father**

Yes, Draco Malfoy is an innocent man.

Yes, he has been released from Azkaban.

And _yes_, we are all overwhelmed with severe excitement…

But _hullo_- wasn't anyone else listening to Fudge? Draco Malfoy is not only an innocent man, not only was he released from Azkaban-- he is a FATHER…

…of Hermione Granger's child.

Their dreadful, tear-jerking break up was replayed, overanalyzed, and received with EXTREME disbelief.

…And now, roughly a year after their break up, we discover a child was produced from the relationship they ended.

Will there be a custody battle?

Will they reconcile?

Are they- Draco, Hermione, and Dylan- going to become a family?

When will we, the Wizarding World, get a glimpse of baby Malf--

**000**

"--Coffee Master Malfoy?" Draco glanced down at a house elf bowing at his bedside, a steaming cup of Panamanian coffee on a small silver tray balanced on his left hand.

Sighing, Draco placed the Daily Prophet down on his lap, accepting the coffee gratefully.

"That'll be all. Thank you."

Satisfied, the house elf tucked the tray beneath its arm before nodding at his master and scurrying away.

Sipping the (incredibly hot) coffee carefully, Draco listened to her steady breathing- she was still asleep. He let his head lightly collide with the wooden headboard of their bed, frustrated. Reading the Daily Prophet's front-page article, about himself, lead him to realize that the media now played an enormous role in their lives.

Draco took another sip. The public was infuriatingly eager to 'get a glimpse' of his son, he did not want them _anywhere _near him, or Hermione.

The cup was unexpectedly taken from his grasp. She sat up, pulling the sheet along with her, covering her bare chest (skillfully avoiding any spills); Hermione then took a sip of his coffee.

"You're not at all uncomfortable with a house elf bringing you coffee in bed while we're _completely _undressed?"

She leaned across him, placing the newly emptied cup on his bedside table. Though he stopped her from returning to her side of the bed, kissing her thoroughly.

Draco grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she laid her head against his toned chest.

"I wanted you to wake to up to me. It's been awhile.." He closed his eyes, recalling the morning he awoke to five year old Alexander and a thirty-four year old Hermione Malfoy. "…for you anyway."

Hermione, previously tracing his slightly tensed chest muscles, stopped abruptly.

"Meaning?" She shifted in his arms, eyeing him skeptically.

Draco leaned down to capture her lips with his--

--she dodged his attempt, pouting.

"You were with someone while we were apart." Hermione stated. Pushing off his chest, she looked down at him resentfully.

He rolled his eyes, partially out of habit, but mostly at the absurdity of her assumption.

"I'm quite certain my godmother told you of her and Albus' _brilliant_ idea, involving another dimension?"

Hermione relaxed, settling back into his arms as she was previously. "Indeed she did. I wasn't aware you'd recall the experience, though." He felt her tracing his tensed chest muscles once more.

"Their effort would have been futile if I'd forgotten it all."

Draco kissed her.

"Tell me about it, Draco."

"…you were right. I _was_ with someone while you and I were apart." He paused dramatically. "A thirty-four year old _you_."

Hermione buried her face into his chest, smiling wearily.

"I cannot believe I'm jealous of **myself **right now." She felt him affectionately kiss her hair .

"I love **you**." Draco whispered.

"I love you, too."

Their eyes met.

"How many children do we have?"

He closed his eyes, fondly picturing fifteen year old Dylan, five year old Alex and baby Anna.

"Three. They'll be amazing." His voice hoarse with emotion.

"Describe them."

Draco smirked. "Dylan- dirty blond hair, six foot with a Quidditch player's body. He'll be a Slytherin. And he's going to be trouble, a heartthrob. Like father, like son. He inherits the coveted Malfoy smirk.

"Alex- he'll be a replica of myself. The platinum blond hair, my eyes… everything. But he acquires his intelligence from his beautiful mother. He'll make us laugh, he's hilarious. He too inherits the Malfoy smirk.

"And Anna. She'll be our baby. And she is all you. Alex is to Draco as Anna is to Hermione…almost. Anna may have your hair, your nose, your lips, but she'll have my eyes. And hopefully my smirk. She was merely a baby when we met, and babies can't smirk… but I'm confident I came out of my mother smirking."

Hermione laughed softly. "Thank you for sharing that with me." She kissed him deeply. "When I had Dylan, I vowed I'd never have children again. Having him without you, alone, was too painful. Physically and emotionally.

"But just listening to you illustrate these two children that we will create together, children I thought I'd never bear…I think _not_ having them would just be more painful. I fall deeper in love with them each time picture them with their older brother."

They were about to share another kiss when a house elf suddenly appeared between them.

Hermione yelped, hugging the sheets closely to her chest.

"Master Malfoy- a woman called Rita Skeeter summons your presence."

* * *

WOOOOW. It's been awhile, huh? 

Well, in the past few days, I've re-discovered my love for writing fanfics so, the next update will not take as long as this did! I promise.

Please review. It makes me happy.

Kristine.


End file.
